The trouble with pet names is
by Blondi89
Summary: He's always called me Rae and I've always hated it. Now, I'm going to set him straight. BBXRae one-shot.


**The trouble with pet names is…**

I've never liked pet names.

For one, they're unnecessary. There's no need to make up some ridiculous name when you already have one. It's pointless.

Another, far more important reason, is that their personal. Calling someone by a pet name is displaying to the public that you bear a special connection or relationship with that person. It's another form of showing affection, in a rather annoying, humiliating way. And once someone calls you by a name that's not titled as your own, it's difficult to keep formal with them. You begin to slip through those barriers that had once been between you two.

It's harder to keep them out.

That's why I hate it when he calls me Rae. He doesn't understand the fortitude behind such gesture. He doesn't know that when he calls me that, it's improper. That he's saying to everyone that I'm something special to him.

I've told him to stop. I've told him to for years. However, he bluntly refuses to stop calling me Rae. It doesn't matter how many times I threaten him, or to what extent. He won't listen.

So I decided to take a different approach.

Talking to him.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk. It's about that name.

I've tried telling you before to stop calling me that, yet you refuse to. I believe this another one of your ways to annoy me; however I don't believe you know the extent to calling me that is. When you call me 'Rae' you're saying to the world that I'm someone special to you. And although nice, it's not true.

You calling me by that name is like lying to the world the depth of our relationship. You're saying that I'm…unique to you when that's not the case. So, I'm sure you can see my reasoning for disliking such a name. And I'm also sure that my explanation will be reason enough for you to stop."

I wait for his response and I begin to feel uneasy when he does not say anything, but then he flashes that grin of his.

"Sure, I'll stop calling you Rae. I mean, why call you something that doesn't reflect what I really feel for you."

I'm relieved. Apparently, he does have a brain if he was able to understand what I said. I was about to thank him when he interrupted me.

"I'll keep this in mind, Doll Face."

The name catches me off guard, and I'm not able to respond until he has already left the common room.

That was my mistake.

I shouldn't have choked up like that. I should have retorted, corrected or even yelled at him for doing such a sneaking, underhanded thing. But being that I didn't, I had to endure a week of endless mind-numbly grotesque pet names.

He had called me every infuriating, degrading name out there. Everything from Sweet Cheeks to Honey Buns, to Cupcake. But every time I would scowl him for naming me after a sickly-sweet dessert he would always find a way to worm his way out. He always found an excuse to avoid his fate of doom.

But not this time.

No. Babe was the final straw.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

It was amazing I was able to hold out this long. But my anger wasn't going to hold down any longer and that was evident in both my voice and in the iron grip I had on his uniform.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me those demeaning things."

Seeing that cocky grin on his face only ignites my fury further.

"Ah, but if I remember correctly you had only referred to the 'demeaning' name Rae and I have not called you that since then."

The fool, who does he think he is messing with?

"Beast Boy," my voice was nothing more than a hiss, "I'm warning you. If you don't stop this foolishness now, then I swear on Azar I would personally make your life a living hell."

His emerald eyes dance and it sets me back for a moment. I don't visibility show it, but I 'm confused by his response. He should be cowering in fear by now, but instead a triumph gleam shines in his eye. Like he had won some sort of grand prize.

"You had said it yourself, didn't you? That calling someone by a pet name is a representation of how they feel for the other."

I feel confusion and something akin to curiosity begin to win me over.

"Yes. And that's when I had explained to you that I don't appreciate you doing such things."

"Why? Because you believe you're not special to me?"

My violet eyes narrow on their own freewill.

"Well of course."

And then he laughs.

It's unlike his usual laughs, loud and overly enthusiastic. No, this one was more settle and deep. It even seemed more sincere. And for some unknown reason it made my stomach twist in an odd way.

When his laughter finally subdued to a chuckle, he spoke in a soft manner.

"You're such a wonder, love."

Now I know that the pet name isn't the problem. It's the one who uses it and knowing what the hell he means by love.

* * *

**_Hope ya'll liked it! Please leave a review._**

**_I'm thinking of doing a sort-of sequel to this. One-shot of course. Tell me if it's worth it._**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did Beast Boy would soooo call Raven Doll Face.**


End file.
